


Spin to Remember

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin used to spin to forget. Now he spins to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one shot that I just thought of. I’ve had those images of Belle protectively shielding her stomach during Regina’s earthquake in my head, and this sprung from that.

He spins.

It’s always been the one constant in his life. Ever since he was a boy he’d had a talent for it, spending countless hours of his too long life at the wheel. He’s spent mortal lifetimes at that wheel.

He used to spin to forget, but no longer. Now he spins to remember. To remember the sight of an angel in a blue dress toppling off a ladder and into his waiting arms. The sight of his boy, now grown to a man on the deck of a pirate ship which once held only bad memories. His son embracing him, telling him he’s nothing like Pan. These are the thoughts he holds on to now, the thoughts that insulate him from  _her_.

That is the other constant in his life now. The witch. She comes like the tide, every morning and evening, to feed him and taunt him. She lords his dagger over him, speculates on all the things she could make him do, the people she could make him hurt and kill. She’s yet to capitalize on her threats. He thinks the power might scare her a bit. If she were smart, the power would terrify her.

She comes now, sliding gruel and water under his cage door. He doesn’t bother looking up from the wheel. She’ll gloat no matter what he does, so he ignores her.

“I think my dear sister is starting to suspect something,” she says with malice. “I might have to let you out sooner than I thought.”

It’s in Regina’s nature to be wary of everyone. She’s paranoid to a fault. He has no doubt the Queen will figure things out, and soon. 

“You can’t win, you know,” he says in his imp voice. “Your sister is stronger than you are. I taught Regina far more than I ever taught you.”

It’s a barb meant to cut deep. Zelena’s feelings of inadequacy rival any he’s ever seen. 

She smiles at him, a smile so razor sharp it could cut through steel. “Well it’s a good thing I have this,” she says, his dagger materializing in her hand. “You may have taught Regina everything  _she_  knows, but you didn’t teach her everything  _you_  know.”

It’s only the truth. With one word from the witch, he could eviscerate this entire town and everyone in it. His will is not his own.

There is silence for a moment, only broken by the creak of the spinning wheel as gold thread pools at his feet.

“I don’t know what my mother ever saw in you,” Zelena says after a moment. The disgust is palpable in her voice.

“Funny. I don’t remember what I ever saw in your mother!”

“Tsk tsk,” she says with a cruel grin. “Is that any way to speak about the mother of your child?”

“You are not my daughter,” he says, standing abruptly and clinging to the metal cage. “I only have one child and you sure as hell aren’t it.”

Zelena stepped back at his outburst, but now she presses herself close. “Well even if I’m not your child, that’s not true.”

She’s taunting him, he knows. There is no truth to her words, but he can’t keep himself from asking.

“What?”

“That pretty little librarian, what’s her name? Belle?” she arches an eyebrow at him. “It seems you left her with quite the going away present before you  _sacrificed_  yourself.”

His hand shoots out between the bars of his prison without a conscious thought. He grips the witch’s arm tightly, hauling her against the cage door.

“What did you say?” 

“Release me!” she says, and he has no choice but to obey. She pulls herself away from the cage, wiping dust off her skirt.

“Your girl, your little plaything,” she spits the word savagely. “She was with child when Regina took them all back to the Enchanted Forest.” 

He can’t keep himself from shaking.

“Oh but don’t worry. She has no memory of the past year. She doesn’t remember the child, she doesn’t even remember being pregnant. She’s blissfully ignorant.”

“Where is the child?” he asks, his voice dangerously low.

“Well, will you look at the time? I really enjoy these little chats, Rumple, but I’m afraid midwifery calls. I’ve got a pregnant princess to attend to.”  

“Where is the child!” he yells after her, but she’s already gone. He’s alone in the dark, in his cage.

She could have been lying. She’s trying to drive him mad, and he’s halfway there. But he won’t let her succeed. He remembers Bae, he remembers Belle, and he will remember this new child. They give him strength.

He returns to the spinning wheel. He spins to remember. 


End file.
